Three-Sided Dice
by Chibieska
Summary: Agumon had heard "I love you" many times, said by different people, in different situations. He thought he understood the meaning of those words when Taichi told them to Sora, but he didn't understand when Taichi told them to Yamato.


Digimon belongs to Toei Animation.

Title: Three-Sided Dice

Notes: (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.

(2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai and open relationship, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.

(3) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I love you." The first time Agumon heard these words was not exactly the first time, he had seen Yagami Taichi rehearse many times in front of the mirror, but now it was different. Finally, his partner had taken the courage to declare, and after so many soccer matches and bought hats, it was clear that Takeuchi Sora would say yes, but she didn't. I like you was not the same as a I love you, and the Digimon felt sad for his partner.

=8=

"I love you." The second time Agumon heard, it was Sora's, but not to his partner. Sora said shyly as she handed the Christmas gift for Ishida Yamato. Taichi and Agumon were standing outside the dressing room, peering out the window, they were not the only, Piyomon was with them. It had snowed a lot the day before and was ridiculously cold. The little bird was thrilled when the blonde responded timidly to the girl's feelings. Taichi smiled in satisfaction, Agumon knew that the leader wanted the happiness of his friends, but he still liked the guardian of love, so why he was happy with that words was something the Digimon could never understand.

=8=

"I love you." Agumon had heard that kind a lot of times, the rivalry relationship between Yamato and Taichi was full of curses mixed with affection, and that was one of the more I love you engaged after a fight. But see Yamato join his lips with the leader in a passionate kiss was not exactly what the dinosaur expected. And see his partner reciprocating off equally shocking him.

=8=

"I love you." Agumon was not sure if that time counted, after that words comes accompanied by a 'I guess' in the end. Sora was there and Taichi stared, not understanding. He was happy, but she was with Yamato, or should be. The girl seemed confused about her relationship with the guardian of the friendship, but she seemed almost certain about her feelings for Taichi, something she hadn't noticed before, she had said. Piyomon was as confused as Agumon or maybe more, so they decided to leave the room before seeing the teenagers kissing.

=8=

"I still love you." Agumon didn't expect to see that declaration, he had only raised in the middle of the night to take a snack. It was one of those weekends he spent with Gabumon at the Ishida house: food, games and a lot of fun. So, he didn't expect to catch Yamato and Sora in the room in the middle of the night. They had reattached and looked happy, but weeks before, Sora had kissed Taichi and Yamato doing the same, as well. He didn't understand anything about these 'I love you' means.

=8=

"I love you too." Taichi said so fast that just gave to understand what was happening when the boys were already in the middle of a kiss. Gabumon eyes widened, Agumon only did roll his eyes. For him, it was nothing new. Yamato's Digimon muttered something about Sora and Agumon thought he should explain what is happening, 'I love you' between humans were too complex for the mind of Gabumon.

=8=

"I love you" was one of the phrases that Agumon most heard among those three, and if for someone outside it was only Yamato and Sora, with Taichi, always being a third wheel. The dinosaur knew that it was much more than that. Gabumon was still trying to understand how three people could love each other in the same intensity, Piyomon had given up explaining about and Agumon had decided to sum it all up to the fact that if all those 'I love you' made Taichi happy then it was okay.

* * *

N/T: I never shipped Taiorato before Digimon Tri. Well… Since I always shipping Taikeru (TaichixTakeru), I think that is more normal.

Thank you for reading.

If you like, please comment!


End file.
